


Kiwi

by gphantomhive



Series: Una serie de 5 eventos afortunados y 1 desafortunado [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gphantomhive/pseuds/gphantomhive
Summary: Él no sabía realmente cuando estas maldiciones se habían convertido en cumplidos, cuando esa mirada de repugnancia pasó a ser de adoración, ni cuando su odio se transformó en amor.





	Kiwi

1.

 

Sus ojos miraban con cautela los movimientos de su compañero sin despegarlos de la figura que ahora se encontraba flexionando sus piernas y saltando de vez en cuando, ni siquiera cuando el entrenador sonó el silbato para comenzar con el partido de entrenamiento. 

Jamas había notado aquellas pecas que reposaban en sus mejillas. Mentira, si lo había hecho pero, jamás lo habían despertado sexualmente y mucho menos le ofrecieron alguna vez material para masturbarse por las noches cuando no podía calmar sus fantasías. Y vaya que eran salvajes.

Antes de tener que conseguir un vaso para calmar la baba que salía de su boca descontroladamente, Tsukishima le tocó la espalda para decirle que se moviera si quería terminar la practica lo mas pronto posible. Kageyama debía controlar mejor estos momentos donde se quedaba fantaseando con su compañero de equipo pero, no podía.

Él se había dado cuenta que el odio que alguna vez juró mantener hasta que se graduara de la secundaria hacia Hinata desapareció a inicios de su tercer año. No fue tan difícil de reconocerlo. En esa época los de último año le habían pasado a los de grados inferiores revistas Playboy y algunos videos XXX como parte de una tradición sin embargo, Kageyama no se le movió nada a la hora de tenerlos en sus manos. NADA.

Parecía como si la pubertad no le había brindado aquel deseo de ver el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer o que se le parara el corazón cuando veía a la falda de una compañera más corta de lo habitual.

No le molesto al comienzo, prefería ver un buen partido de volleyball antes que pasar todas las noches disfrutando de la compañía de un video y su mano. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando una tarde, luego de una práctica, entró al vestidor y observó a Hinata solo con una toalla tapando su parte baja.

No era la primera vez , claro está, que lo veía así. 

Habia visto peores cosas en los vestidores y Hinata tampoco era tímido con respecto a su cuerpo. Estaban entre hombres, era natural. Pero, si fue la primera vez en que analizó cautelosamente a Hinata.

Por primera vez notó su abdomen definido que parecía más el de alguien naturalmente delgado que de alguien que pasaba horas entrenando rigurosamente. Aquel lunar que yacía en su cadera, cerca de la línea V, que tanta veces había visto y odiado porque parecía más bien una garrapata, por primera vez lo había visto como tal. Sus bíceps que estaban siendo marcados no los veía amorfos porque eran pequeños sino que, los miró perfectos para él.

Lo hacían porque Hinata no era tan grande ni tan alto. Siempre mantuvo la contextura de un niño de séptimo. Y Hinata lo odiaba porque él siempre lo molestaba pero, ese día no. 

No, ese día algo despertó en Kageyama

Y cuando digo despertar, no me refiero al amor que no se había dado cuenta que tenía por el muchacho desde la primera vez que lo vio luego de haberse golpeado en la cabeza por un mal saque sino que, el deseo despertó. 

Esa noche Kageyama lo hizo.

Hizo lo que no pudo hacer con los videos ni con las revistas y jamás se había sentido tan poderoso, tan superior, tan satisfecho que luego de unos minutos de haber conocido el placer, lloró. 

Kageyama lloró. 

Nunca supo por cuánto tiempo pero si supo el porqué. Había logrado masturbarse al contemplar el cuerpo casi desnudo de la persona que más odiaba. Se sintió sucio pero, luego de unas cuantas noches de hacer lo mismo se le fue todo sentimiento de culpa e intento pensar que solo era uno de esos fetiches raro que la gente tiene. No sentía nada por su compañero, ningún tipo de deseo sexual solo pasó y ya. Solo pasó, no es algo que pudiera controlar. 

Y pues realmente no era algo que pudiera controlar.

Se dio cuenta que lo miraba mas de lo que quería aceptar. Comenzó a mirar, no... comenzó a gustarle las pequeñas pecas que alguna vez insultó de Hinata. Y le comenzó a hacer gracia su cabello ondulado que antes amenazaba con cortárselo. Ahora mientras jalaba algunos de sus mechones para definir el odio a su compañero los disfrutaba. Disfrutaba tenerlos entre sus manos. 

Ya no lo miraba como una pulga sino como un Pug. Si. Kageyama, por muy macho que se las tirara, miraba a Hinata como el animal que mas ternura le brindada, un cachorro Pug.

Todo esto llevó a Kagyema a una obsesión por Hinata. Una obsesión que no tardo mucho en aceptar. Él no era de los que sufría por esta cosa llamada amor. Era simple, a veces mucho. Pero, el odio no era solo de parte suyo, Hinata también lo hacía. 

Lo hizo desde el momento en que Kageyama se burló de él cuando recibió la pelota directo en la cara tras aquel saque fatal. Hinata guardaba rencor. Así que no podía hacer mucho.

Respiró hondo y luego se fue al otro lado de la red para comenzar con la práctica. 

Algunas veces odiaba estar en el equipo contrario a Hinata. 

Algunas lo odiaba porque tenia que verlo jugar frente suyo pues, las rotaciones que hacían eran las mismas y verlo sudar y suspirar del cansancio mientras saltaba lo más alto posible eran pensamientos casi dolorosos como maravillosos para él. Odiaba verlo porque Hinata si que sabia saltar. Él tal vez no llegaba a los 1.70 metros y Kageyama en su interior lo miraba adorable. Era la estatura perfecta para abrazarlo por detrás. Podría reposar su mentón en su cabeza y ese pensamiento hizo que se distrajera y le dieran un pelotazo en la frente.

-Al parecer tuve mi venganza- exclamó Hinata mientras se acercaba a la red- lo siento.

-Tan malo en los saques como en los recibos- Kageyama se levantó y tocó su frente para calmar el dolor- Han pasado 6 años y sigues apestando como cuando entraste.

Los demás solo miraban a la pareja mas que todo por aburrimiento, ya se habían acostumbrado de sus peleas que ningún insulto resultaba emocionante. 

Ellos se asombraban más cuando Hinata halagaba a Kageyama luego de haberle dado un saque tremendo porque, si bien ellos no tenían química fuera de la cancha vaya que la tenían dentro. Parecían mejores amigos cuando estaban al mismo lado de la red. 

-Bueno, si eso es lo único que tienen que decir entonces seguiremos con el partido- dijo el capitán mientras los separaba antes que se partieran la cara como lo habían hecho en octavo.

-Imbécil- respondió Hinata al último insulto que blasfemó Kageyama y la práctica concluyó.

Los últimos que se quedaron siempre son los de décimo porque prácticamente serán los mayores dentro de un año y deben tomar responsabilidades desde ahorita junto con los de séptimo para que ellos se adapten al ritmo del equipo.

-Me gusta más cuando hablamos como gente civilizada-masculló Hinata mientras barría el polvo . Kageyama ignoró aquel comentario como siempre porque eso le enojaba.

-Oye ¿me escuchaste?- preguntó más alto- Dije que me gusta más cuando...-

-si- lo detuvo. Una vez que Hinata repetía lo mismo, y más cuando no eran insultos, Kageyama no podía controlarse y le daba ganas de besarlo aquí y allá- solo decidí ignorarte

-Kageyama-chilló- no podemos demostrarnos patéticos ante nuestro menores- miró con cautela a sus compañeros que se encontraban recogiendo los balones- sabes que luego se están riendo de nosotros

-se ríen de vos porque siempre que te ignoro sigues hablándome. Cualquiera lo haría de tu fallido intento de llamar mi atención- aquello lo había dicho más burlesco de lo normal y un poco más alto haciendo que los demás se rieran por lo bajo- tenemos que terminar, apúrate

Hinata frunció el ceño y Kageyama juró que lo hacía a propósito. Que HInata ya sabía la debilidad que tenía por él y su ceño fruncido porque no solo era eso. Sino que se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un leve puchero con sus labios que tal vez siempre recordaba a la hora de comenzar su ritual de todas las noches. Ya saben, para entrar en calor.

Lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era estamparle un trapo en su cara para controlarse y eso hizo, ganándose un quejido de parte de su compañero.

Por Dios que lo volvía loco.

-Kageyama- pronunció luego de haber mordido su barra de frutas, generalmente siempre pasaban por la tienda antes de tomar rumbos distintos en la parada de bus- ¿Crees que podamos realizar esa jugada antes de que termine el mes?

Lo observó antes de decir alguna respuesta grosera y no pudo comentarla porque su mirada realmente mostraba tristeza. 

Ellos sabían cuanto habían mejorado desde que estaban en sexto. Ambos habían llegado a sincronizarse perfectamente. Iban a logar la jugada así como lo habían hecho otras veces. 

Si algo que Kageyama admitió desde el principio fue la perseverancia de Hinata así que no soportaba verlo triste. Y mucho menos cuando en octavo Hinata le dijo lo patético que se miraba perdiendo los estribos antes sus antiguos compañeros ya que, él no necesitaba a nadie más que él

-Tu eres invencible porque estoy aquí, a tu lado- pronunció las mismas palabras que Hinata había dicho en aquel partido. Espero a que levantara su mirada -Eso me dijiste hace dos años. Hubo un silencio antes que Hinata sonriera y asintiera con entusiasmo- Realmente sabes poner a una persona roja.

-Es mi encanto- respondió Kageyama mientras miraba como sus orejas se ponían rojas. Maldita sea. ¿Por que Hinata debía ser tan perfecto?

-Me tengo que ir, no te acuestes tarde- dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía a la ruta 117. Ahora solo tocaba esperar la suya. 

Odiaba esto.

No odiaba el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Hinata sino, el hecho de no poder fluir tranquilamente su amor unilateral. 

Podía soportar que Hinata lo odiara, así sabría que no tiene oportunidad con él y se quedaría como un amor platónico pero, Hinata debe ser endemoniadamente adorable y amigable y decir que le gusta cuando se comportan como gente decente y para colmo le muestra esa mirada de tristeza.

Le muestra su vulnerabilidad cuando menos lo espera.

Si quería mantenerse cuerdo, debía hacer que Hinata lo odiara y así no hacerse sus propias esperanzas. No podía terminar la pequeña y frágil amistad que tenían por un maldito amor unilateral.

 

2.

 

Algunas veces cuando Kageyama miraba a Hinata no podía controlar sus deseos, haciendo que se diera cuenta. 

Sin embargo, él pensaba que era una mirada de odio antes que una de ternura. Jamás se le pasó por la mente que Kageyama gustaba de él.

Hinata no era tonto, esas miradas quemaban su espalda pero tampoco podía asimilar que Kageyama tenía sentimientos hacia él. O al menos eso había dicho Yamaguchi luego de una práctica donde juro haber visto a Kageyma mirándole el trasero y no de la manera inocente. Él solo se limitó a reir y comentar que seguro pensaba en darle una paliza.

Tal vez lo de su orientación podía creerlo. No iba a ser el primero de sus amigos que gustaba de los hombres pero, no podía aceptar que el hombre que a Kageyama le gustaba era él. No le incomodaba pero el lo odiaba. Cada vez que podía le decía lo inútil que era como jugador y en la vida. Y si bien es cierto no era tan ofensivo pensaba que eso de enamorar haciendo enojar a alguien se había quedado en el jardín de niños.

Así que había veces que ignoraba aquel comentario de Yamaguchi, pero otras veces intentaba navegar aquellas aguas desconocidas. Nunca había tenido novia pero, claro que se sonrojaba al ver a una que encajaba en la definición de linda aunque nunca se había puesto a pensar si solo le gustaban las mujeres. A veces miraba a sus compañeros y podía sentir un ligero calor tras ver sus musculatura así que no era como que Hianata era cerrado en ese sentido, tampoco se incomodo ante ese hecho. Solo no podía creer lo de Kageyama

Intento varias veces mirar por si mismo aquel deseo que Yamaguchi decía ver pero, nunca lo encontró. Solo sentía la mirada de Kageyama encima suyo pero, solo eso. 

Por lo que al final decidió dejarlo incierto pero, intentar no pensar en ellos es como pensar en ello siempre que, terminó haciendo todo lo posible para ver algún sentimiento de Kageyama. Así que no supo en que momento había terminado mirando a Kageyama mientras se cambiaba. Su musculatura tal vez era la mejor en el equipo y su uniforme le quedaba justo en el punto(lo analizó una vez que estaban haciendo sentadillas).

Lo miraba más de lo normal ahora y nadie se daba cuenta. No sabía si es que era bueno en disimularlo o los demás suponían que esa mirada era de odio y no de atracción.

No le importaba, ya que no podía decir que lo que sentía era amor hasta que paso aquello. 

En una de las tantas prácticas, noches después de haberle preguntado a Kageyama si lograrían su jugada, Hinata se rompió en llanto. Solo se encontraban Kageyama y él ya que les había tocado limpiar la cancha. 

Hinata se había sentido estresado luego de aquel partido en donde su jugada no funcionó y aún más porque sus padres le habían dicho sobre su futuro divorcio así que no pudo ante el común regaño que recibía de Kageyama al no lograr saltar como debía.

Kageyama no sabía que hacer. Por un momento pensó que había ido al extremo pero, se dio cuenta que Hinata jamás había llorado por sus regaños por lo tanto, supuso que era por otra cosa y midió bien sus palabras por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Porque las veces que lo hizo para no decirle cuánto lo amaba no contaban.

Se sentó a su lado y posó su mano sobre la de él. Holden no la movió así que se alivio.

-Lo siento, no he estado haciendo muy bien las cosas últimamente-murmuró Hinata sin quitar su mano.

-Nunca lo has hecho pero - esta vez forjó más el agarre- nunca decepcionas cuando logras realizarlas bien. Solo necesitas saborear una vez el éxito para buscarlo siempre sin rendirte-dejó de escuchar su moqueo- aún cuando apestas al comienzo al final, siempre, termino suspirando cuando veo tu sonrisa tonta. Logras sorprenderme y muchas veces intento disimularlo aunque siempre fallo.

Realmente no era le momento para que Kageyama le confesara su amor pero, logró que Hinata pensara en otra cosa y ahora se encontraba cautivado por las palabras de su compañero. Aunque este capaz no supiera lo que estaba haciendo ni diciendo- y verte triste no es común en vos. Me hace querer abrazarte y no creo poder hacerlo, yo...-

-Hazlo- susurró, interrumpiendo las palabras que tanto quería escuchar pero que sabía iban a arruinar el momento.

Kageyama dudo en hacerlo porque pensó que había imaginado aquellas palabras pero, su mirada tropezó con la de Hianta y supo que nada había sido su imaginación. Por un momento quiso besar su nariz porque estaba roja del llanto si embargo, resistió sus deseos y quitó suavemente su mano de la de Hinata y se acomodó para abrazarlo de frente. Tuvo miedo cuando Hinata no se movió a pesar que sus brazos estaban libres pero, se tranquilizó cuando rodeó su espalda y puso su cara en el cuello de Kageyama.

Jamas se había sentido tan vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando se había perdido en el centro comercial sin embargo, esto lo superaba. 

Una vez sintió el ligero aroma de Kageyama, agradeció que fuera él y no otro quien lo viera en ese estado. 

Kageyama solo enredaba sus dedos entre sus mechones y lo olía. Sus deseos nunca desaparecían pero sabía que no podía tentarse. Hinata necesitaba esto quizás, más que nunca. Así que murmuró las palabras que más necesitaba escuchar.

-Puedes llorar lo que quieras-le dio un beso en su coronilla de pura inercia- estoy aquí- y Hinata se aferró aún más, dejando salir las lágrimas que desde hace rato había estado aguantando.

Y aquello había quedado entre ellos dos. No lo mencionaron nuevamente pero, para Hinata fue suficiente. Kageyama había llegado a su corazón de una forma violenta, sin previo aviso. Solo lo hizo. Y le enojaba saber que esa noche pudo borrar todos los años en que se profesaron odio el uno al otro. Odiaba saber que tal vez desde un principio nunca se odiaron como hicieron aparentar durante los años y odiaba el hecho que había desperdiciado por todos estos años tener momentos como esa noche .

¿Y si se hubieran dado cuenta más temprano sobre la innegable atracción que sentían el uno por el otro? Tal vez hubieran encontrado lo que tanto anhelaban. Un amigo, un confidente, un apoyo, un amante.

Y de repente todo aquello salió de su cabeza a como había entrado. Si se hubieran dado cuenta hace seis años de seguro jamás hubieran logrado tanto. Lo admitió dolorosamente.

Un niño de once años jamas aceptaría fácilmente que le gustaba alguien de su mismo sexo sin antes asquearse de si mismo, sino ates odiarse a si mismo por ser diferente. Jamás se hubieran hablado, jamás hubiera podido enfrentar sus sentimientos o su mínima atracción como lo hizo ya en su adolescencia.

Así que agradeció haberse dado cuenta ahorita. No era alguien que tenía asegurada toda su vida y mucho menos era maduro pero, sabia quien quería ser y que quería desde ese momento y eso era suficiente para confiar en que realmente le gustaba Kageyama. 

Más de lo que pensaba.

 

3\. 

 

Si alguien le preguntaba que había pasado por su mente cuando casi le confiesa su amor a Hinata hace una semana diría que se dejo llevar por el momento. 

Es más si lo hubiera hecho no se hubiera arrepentido porque eso significaba que al fin terminaría su doloroso amor por el muchacho. 

Con el rechazo viene el desamor. Inevitable. 

Pero sabía que en ese momento no se trataba de su amor sino de Hinata. Por lo que agradeció que Hinata haya ignorado las ultimas palabras y pidiera consuelo.

Tenerlo entre sus brazos, suspirar su aroma y decirle que siempre iba a estar a su lado fue lo más hermoso que había hecho luego de conocerlo. Jamas había querido tanto decir esas palabras. Le encantaba no ser egoísta con él. 

Después de ese día, fantaseó con momentos en donde Hinata le hablaba acerca de todo y de nada. Escucharlo y saber que pensaba realmente sobre la vida, sobre sus amigos, sobre su familia, sobre sus sueños y pesadillas. Y jamás había querido solo eso.

Escuchar a Hinata. 

Pensó que si hubiese tenido este pensamiento hace cuatro años se hubiese matado. Hubiese preparado él mismo su su funeral. Ahora, si eso fuera lo último que haría en su vida moriría contento escuchando a Hinata, escuchar su voz y ver su cara, sus ojos, sus pecas, sus rulos, sus labios, su todo. 

Estaba locamente enamorado de Hinata y quería decirlo al mundo.

-Deberías dejar de soñar despierto-escuchó a Tsukishima mientras se sentaba a su lado- algunas veces los de séptimo me dicen que les das miedo.

-No es mi culpa. Todos soñamos despiertos- dijo restándole importancia

-Lo sería sino fuera por que eso te ha ganado un montón de pelotazos- dijo quitándose su camisa para ponerse el uniforme del equipo- han sido mas que los otros años.

-Creo que hay personas que me odian pero, que se puede hacer- terminó de amarrar los cordones de sus zapatos y se levantó- 

-Por qué no solo dices que te desconcentras viendo a Hinata- suspiró Tsukishima- así no se vuelve mas absurda de lo que es esta conversación.

Tsukishima era él único que sabía sobre los sentimientos de Kageyama. No fue tan difícil saberlo. Él era un libro abierto una vez que le preguntas directamente y eso lo hacía un idiota. No era de los que se ponía nervioso y tartamudeaba haciendo obvia la respuesta, sino porque decía si o no.

Y dijo que si.

-Solo salgamos-terminó Kageyama luego de agarrar su botella.

Sin embargo, la actitud de indiferencia no le duro mucho cuando vio a Hinata y casi se derrite ahí mismo al ver la sonrisa resplandeciente que le dirigió. No supo cuando su corazón comenzó a palpitar de nuevo pero creyó que había visto a los ángeles en la tierra. Necesitó un momento para asimilar aquella perfecta obra de arte.

-Kageyama, estás listo- dijo, para la mala suerte de su razón, Hinata.

-Claro- y comenzaron a realizar el calentamiento. Agradeció que Yamaguchi insistió en hacer pareja con Hinata porque juró que se desmayaría ahí mismo. Había pasado una semana donde no lo había visto porque estuvo haciendo papeleo con su madre sobre el divorcio. Así que verlo fue realmente despampanante. 

Ese día les tocaba práctica en la mañana así que fue un poco doloroso verlo en sus shorts a las primeras horas del día. ¿Se comportaba como una niña que conoce por primera vez a su idol? Si. ¿Le importaba? No. ¿Quería abrazarlo? Si. ¿Lo iba a hacer? Probablemente, de no ser por que Tsukishima posó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo sentó para comenzar con los ejercicios.

Una vez que compartió ese momento con Hinata no creyó soportar sin hacerlo mas. Una vez que saboreas el placer del cielo es difícil dejarlo ir. Por lo que intentaba dejarlo como un recuerdo muy lindo que difícilmente iba a repetirse.

Sin embargo, se avergonzaba de lo mucho que deseaba a Hinata. Una noche. Unas horas. Un abrazo... fue suficiente para destruir la pequeña cordura que tenia ante él. Le daba pena y quería enterrarse ahí mismo. Luego se acordó que si lo hacia no podría ver la manera en que Hinata hacia sentadillas. Siempre rezaba porque no notaran la atención que le daba especialmente a él.

-Te está comiendo vivo y no creo poder soportar más esto-murmuró Yamaguchi mientras hacía fuerza sobre la espalda de Hinata. No era que el odiara a Kageyama solo odiaba el hecho que era un sin vergüenza y no podía disimular- digo, para algo existe espacio y tiempo.

-Yamaguchi, me estás quebrando la columna- dejó de hacer presión y se disculpó- creo que estás exagerando- comentó aunque sabía que tal vez no estaba equivocado.

Había prácticamente asumido los sentimiento de Kageyama hacia su persona hace una semana pero no quería asumir, quería confirmarlo pero no ahorita. No cuando estaban al frente de veinte personas.

-Si tan solo lo vieras. Cree que no me doy cuenta- sonó frustrado. Él no era de las personas que le gustaba el PDA así que mucho estaba haciendo al no ir donde Kageyama y gritarle que parara con su mirada hambrienta por Hinata.

-Ni siquiera sabes si es gay. ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado?- dijo levantándose para comenzar con su set de sentadillas.

-Es tan idiota que diría que si- se encogió de hombros y se quitó el sudor de su frente- ahora que lo pienso, no te miras asqueado por eso.

-Acaso debería- respondió sin dejarse provocar- es como enterarse que una niña me mira y le gusto. No le veo lo malo.

-Tienes razón- aceptó Yamaguchi luego de pensarlo dos veces. Algunas veces se sorprendía de lo mucho que Hinata parecía restarle importancia a cosas como el amor- nos falta correr ahora.

A veces Hinata quería ser su amigo para ver la manera en que Kageyama lo observaba. Realmente quería que lo mirara como lo dice Yamaguchi. No con ganas de devorarlo, sino con esa pasión. Quisiera verlo así que intento girar pero, se encontraba dándole la espalda y sintió una ligera decepción. ¿Por qué nunca podía verle? 

Hasta su hermanita le había dicho que un niño la quedaba viendo y que no disimulaba. Así que esperaba algún día capturarlo con las manos en la masa en este caso con su mirada en su cuerpo. Por lo menos estaría mas seguro de sus sentimientos. Y quería estarlo lo mas pronto posible.

Lo deseaba ya.

 

4.

 

El tener práctica en la mañana lo dejaba sin energía el resto del día por lo que agradeció que las clases pasaran rápido. Y ya había visto a Hinata así que agradeció no tener que aguantar dos semanas sin verlo luego de aquella noche. Sus pensamientos que ya estaban corriendo muy lejos fueron interrumpidos por aquella voz.

-¿Vas a la tienda?

-¿Me acompañas?- preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

No sabía que decirle. No quería preguntarle como había estado con lo de sus padres así que decidió irse por lo seguro- aunque deberías haberte quedado entrenando más. Una semana sin practica y fuiste un desastre- una risa salió de sus labios y Kageyama quería darse contra el poste más cercano.

-¿En serio?- preguntó deteniéndose en seco. Kageyama hizo lo mismo al ver que estaba caminando solo. Se giró y miró a Hinata con la mirada más seria que jamás había hecho.

-¿En serio... qué?- contestó con otra pregunta.

La desesperación encontraron los ojos de Hinata que se restregó la mano en su cara. Suspiró varias veces intentando formular sus palabras, más que todo su incredulidad. ¿En serio iban a jugar a esto?

-No puedo creer que quieras ignorar todo lo que pasó- respondió violento mientras fruncía el ceño

-Hinata, yo lo siento...-

-No - lo interrumpió- no digas que lo sientes porque fue algo que ambos quisimos- Kageyama se quedo perplejo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Hinata estaba aceptando que...- Si, Kageyama. Estoy aceptando que quería ese beso tanto como tú.

Aquello le cayó como agua fría.

Luego del abrazo Kageyama tuvo que borrar lo que pasó después. Lo quiso hacer porque Hinata estaba en un momento vulnerable. Pensó que tal vez se había aprovechado o que simplemente fue algo en el calor del momento. Que Hinata había aceptado aquel beso porque no pensaba correctamente en sus acciones. Así que quiso negar lo que había pasado por el bien de su salud mental. Sin embargo alguien no quería eso.

-Hinata, yo...-

\- Si. Tú me gustas. Me encantas Kageyama y no puedo soportar el hecho que quieras ignorar el beso que nos dimos. Te lo di con muchas ansias sabes y tú igual- se acercó a él y la diferencia de altura se notó aún más a la hora que Hinata lo señaló con el dedo índice- si me vuelves a balbucear una vez más juro que te mato

Kageyama no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír como baboso. Ahí estaba el Hinata que había conocido el primer día- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no debo fantasear que tu me quieres?- preguntó y a Hinata se le fue todo la valentía que había puesto en su dedo y se sonrojó

-ya no- respondió y Kageyama lo miró como una criatura indefensa, alguien que necesitaba de su protección y cielos que con gusto se lo daba si eso significaba que podía obtener algunas caricias a cambio.

-¿Tampoco tendré que disimular verte mientras haces el calentamiento?- Hinata se sonrojó aún mas. No podía creer lo idiota que Kageyama podía ser cuando era enfrentado directamente. Yamaguchi siempre tenía razón. Kageyama era tan honesto que dolía. 

-No- dijo con pocas energía al sentir la mano de Kageyama acariciar sus mejillas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podré besarte cuantas veces quiera?- aquella pregunta fue lo último que necesito Hinata para desfallecer porque al mirar los ojos de Kageyama para dar al fin el beso pudo sentir aquella mirada. Esa mirada que Yamaguchi tanto describió. Esa mirada que parecía querer devorarlo

Y se dejó.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fic que publico aquí y espero les haya gustado o al menos llamado un poquito la atención como para terminarlo.  
> Existen demasiados obras hermosas sobre estos dos en esta página que no creo que le mio llegue a sus talones pero, me siento satisfecha con lo que hice.  
> Solo por si acaso esta historia la publiqué, con diferentes nombre que se asemejaban a los de los protagonistas, primero en otra plataforma por si alguien, de casualidad (Una casualidad muy remota) la haya leído ahí.


End file.
